1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transferring device for a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus, in which the power of a capstan motor is properly distributed to a loading system and to a running system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus is capable of recording or reproducing a signal on a running magnetic tape. Such a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus includes a drum with a head installed on a deck, a tape running device for carrying a magnetic tape through a predetermined path between a supply reel and a take-up reel, a tape loading device for closely contacting the magnetic tape to the drum, and a device for driving the reels. Also included are a loading motor for driving the tape loading device and a capstan motor for driving the tape running device and the reels.
Recently, the size of magnetic recording and reproducing devices is becoming gradually miniaturized. In particular, the demand for a miniaturized magnetic recorder/reproducer deck is increased by the advent of the super compact pocket-size camcorder. In the conventional magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus, in addition to the inclusion of a capstan motor for driving the tape running device and the reels, there is also included a loading motor for loading the tape on the drum. As a result it is difficult to miniaturize and reduce the weight of the deck.